La hora del ramen
by yuyiz93
Summary: "A la hora de repartir el ramen es normal para muchos, pero ¿que pasaría si esta ves fuera diferente?." lo se, no soy buena con los summary pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo.


****Y aquí yo de nuevo bwahaha (?), bueno ahmm pues recién subí este one-shot que acabo de escribir xD, y por cierto lo siento, de verdad lo siento!, trate de hacer que el carácter de los personajes!, y con respecto a Adelheid, ella me agrada y es un personaje interesante, al menos de la familia de enma si lo es, y ¿quien más para este papel si no es ella xD?, es decir si hubiera puesto a Chrome o a alguna de las otras no cuadraría del todo bien D:, bueno sin más que decir les dejo la lectura que espero que sea de su agrado :B.

_Ni la serie ni los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn! me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano~_

* * *

**La hora del Ramen.**

_Namimori, tiempo actual…_

-¿Qué crees que haces en mi oficina?-pregunto fríamente el líder del comité disciplinario mientras tomaba té y miraba fijamente con sus ojos afilados a la persona que entro en su oficina.

- Adelheid, te he dicho que me llames así, ¿tanto te cuesta?.

-Largo.

-¿Porque no te gusta la compañía de las demás personas?-cuestionaba la muchacha de grandes atributos mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de manera…¿provocativa? , quedando de frente a él.

-No te incumbe herbívora.

-No-dijo con un semblante serio en la voz, para pocos segundos después cambiarlo a uno lleno de burla-el temido líder de comité disciplinario, el temido por toda Namimori y el guardián más fuerte de vongola, ¿le tiene miedo a las personas o grandes multitudes?.

_Oh-oh, gran error de ella…y lo pudo notar al ver como Hibari se levantaba de su silla y la amenazaba con una de sus tonfas posada en su cuello._

_-_Largo-volvió a decir secamente.

-¿Y si no quiero?.

-Sabes a lo que te enfrentas si insistes en estar aquí, pequeña sabandija.

-¿Serías capaz?.

-Tú quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte ¿verdad?.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras-dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba a el de manera ¿peligrosa…o provocativa?, si provocativa sería la palabra.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?.

-Dijiste –volvió a hablar mientras lo empujaba a la silla y se sentaba en las piernas del susodicho- que me morderías hasta la muerte…te estoy esperando.

_¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer?, ¿tanto era su deseo sexual o simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer con el grupo de herbívoros al que pertenecía?._

-¡bwahahaha, jamás atraparas a Lambo-san cabeza de huevo!.

-¡Cállate Lambo!-la pequeña niña empezó a hundirse entre su nerviosismo haciendo notar los símbolos de la bomba pinzu-¡atrapare a Lambo!-dijo la pequeña niña de una sola trenza mientras lo pateaba y lo hacía caer al suelo dejando caer en el aire varias cosas que salían de la cabeza del niño vaca.

-¡Tonta I-pin, hiciste caer a Lambo-san!...¡ah, no, no Lambo-san no quiero explotar!-decía el pequeño niño vaca al ver como su compañera de juegos se aferraba a él y en un intento fallido de correr tropezó dejando entrar a ambos por el impulso del bazooka a la puerta que estaba enfrente, mientras una especie de humo rosa dejaba ver a sus versiones de quince años.

-¿Qué?, hace unos momento estaba en Venecia y ahora aquí?.

-¿Dónde estoy?-reacciono la muchacha al ver su reloj- ¡Lambo volviste a usar el bazooka, por tu culpa no entregare a tiempo el ramen!

-Oigan, esta oficina está ocupada-dijo Adelheid que aún se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de Hibari.

-"_esa voz..."-_pensó Hibari mientras trataba de quitar a la muchacha que se aferraba estar entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué?-cuestionaron Lambo e I-pin del futuro algo distraídos puesto que cada que pasaba el incidente con el bazooka siempre estaban distraídos.

-¡S-sentimos la intervención!-grito el bovino algo avergonzado y con un leve rubor en las mejillas mientras tomaba a su amiga de un brazo para salir de ese cuarto.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!?-cuestiono la muchacha de las trenzas al ver tal escena, estaba completamente roja más no sabía si por vergüenza o enojo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono ya una molesta Adelheid.

-Te dije que te largaras-volvió a decir Hibari logrando quitarla de encima para dirigirle una mirada a la I-pin de quince años.

-No te atrevas a si quiera mirarme como si no supieras nada-dijo I-pin entre gruñidos.

-No entiendo nada de lo que sucede-dijo el Lambo de quince años mientras se dirigía a la salida- pero sea lo que sea, la hicieron enojar y no es bueno.

-Pasa que me iban a morder hasta la muerte y a ustedes se les ocurre interrumpir.

-Yare, yare , con mayor razón-la miro-…aunque fue poco tiempo, me dio gusto conocerte-dijo despreocupadamente mientras salía de la oficina.

_Adelhei no lo entendía del todo por lo que miro incrédulamente hacia donde la joven de trenzas, estaba con Hibari, más bien le gruñía un par de cosas por lo bajo en un idioma que desconocía, así que solo las dedujo como maldiciones._

-¡Me largo!-volvió a decir la muchacha de trenzas mientras tomaba el paquete donde guardaba las ordenes de ramen- ¿Sabes qué?–dijo la muchacha mientras abría el paquete donde estaban las ordenes de ramen y sacaba un tazón con la mirada llena de malicia y dejando que sus impulsos la dominara y entonces…dejo caer sobre Hibari el tazón de ramen caliente.

-¿Oye que demonios te pasa a ti?-cuestiono Adelhei molesta sacando sus abanicos lista para poder atacar.

-Tú también-dijo I-pin haciendo la misma acción que con Hibari y dejando caer el tazón de ramen pero esta vez ardiendo, sobre la otra muchacha-¡espero que lo disfruten!-y sin más que decir salió de la oficina.

-¿¡Pero quien se ha creído!?-grito furiosa Adelhei que se dirigía a la salida para perseguir a la muchacha de trenzas, pero sintió un empujón haciéndola retroceder.

-No te metas con mi presa-dijo un fríamente Hibari que salía corriendo para poder alcanzar a la I-pin de quince años.

-¿ahora a dónde voy?-se cuestionó para sí misma- Lambo se fue, y no puedo llegar así como si nada a la casa de Sawada-s…¿¡Pero quien…!?-sintió que la jalaron de su brazo agresivamente chocando de espaldas contra la pared, para encontrarse con un Hibari completamente empapado de ramen y con la mirada más filosa que una navaja.

-¿pensabas que podías huir después de lo que hiciste?-cuestionaba de manera fría a la muchacha mientras la arrinconaba más contra la pared sujetando sus muñecas posesivamente.

-¿Q-que?...¡No, déjame en paz!-trataba de soltarse de aquel agarre que la aprisionaba más- ¡V-ve-vete con ella, ve y termina de "morderla hasta la muerte" y-yy déjame en paz!.

-Y si iba a morderla hasta la muerte, ¿a ti que te importa _Herbívora?-_contesto como si nada hubiera pasado, es más no comprendió el "morderla hasta la muerte" que la muchacha dijo irónicamente.

-N-no me importa-trataba de contenerse, pero sentir tan cerca de ella el cuerpo y el aliento del Hibari de quince años no le ayudaba mucho que digamos-n-no t-te acerques tanto…-dijo al sentir al susodicho más cerca de lo normal.

-¿Por qué?, ¿tienes miedo? Hace un momento no parecías tenerlo-volvía hablar el guardián de la nube mientras miraba fijamente el cuello de esta…era muy blanco, se veía frágil…acercándose poco a poco a el cuello de la muchacha, era demasiado tentador para el que no dudo en posar su boca en él tratando de contenerse un poco, lo olía, y olía bien para su gusto…

_10 años después en el futuro una pequeña I-pin y un Lambo afro corrían por las calles del namimori futuro, todo parecía ser igual al ver de los pequeños, o eso parecía hasta que chocaron con una persona.  
_  
-¡Oye!-grito Lambo de cinco años- ¡no te vuelvas a atravesar en el camino de Lambo-san, porque Lambo-san es el mejor hitman y él te matara!.

-¿Hmm?-le lanzo una mirada fulminante a aquel niño vestido de vaca y cabello afro.

-¡L-lambo-san s-se va!-empezó a correr mientras sentía que era fulminado por esa mirada.

-¡Lambo espérame!-dijo la pequeña I-pin mientras corría tras Lambo, aunque fue en vano ya que sintió que era alzada en brazos.

-De nuevo la bendita bazooka…-suspiro mientras veía con detenimiento a la pequeña niña y…¿le sonreía?, la niña de ropas chinas solo se tensó y se puso nerviosa al sentir esa mirada tan profunda y esa sonrisa que hizo aparecer en su frente la cuenta regresiva de la bomba pinzu.

-"_Esos símbolos…"_-pensó el guardián de la nube mientras los observaba con detenimiento, y ahora que lo recordaba cuando él tenía quince años y siempre que se encontraba con la I-pin de cinco años, siempre aparecían-Oye…

_¡POOOOF!  
_  
Adiós cinco minutos del bazooka.  
-¿Pero qué…-sintió que algo muy caliente se impactaba contra el.

-¡Déjame en paz!-dijo I-pin de quince años con los ojos cerrados mientras le lanzaba un tazón de ramen, si era eso lo que sintió el Hibari de veinticinco años, pero es que hace unos segundo tenia encima de ella al Hibari de quince años que sabrá dios que cosas quería hacerle.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono con irritación el guardián de la nube.  
-¿Qué?-miro con atención a todas partes, ya no estaba afuera de la secundaria nami ni nada relacionado con el pasado, ahora estaba en el presente…¡y con el Hibari de veinticinco años frente a ella empapado en ramen caliente!, sabía que bien no le iría después de eso- l-lo s-siento Hibari-san…

-¿Por qué me lanzaste un tazón de ramen caliente?-cuestiono mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha de cabello negro.

-¡Hibari-san!-exclamo ella mientras instintivamente se hacía a un lado pues lo sucedido hace unos minutos en el pasado con el joven Hibari aún estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos, aunque no tardo en recordar porque hizo eso de lanzarles el ramen.  
-Te he hecho una pregunta-dijo mientras la aprisionaba contra una pared.  
-¡Y todavía lo preguntas!-se sonrojo furiosamente al tener a Hibari tan cerca de ella, pero igual decidió encararlo, oh si tenía que decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero no ahora-no te hagas el que no lo sabe Hibari-le contesto mirando hacia otro lado.

-_"¿ahora qué?"-_volvió a cuestionarse mentalmente, pues sabía que algo no andaba bien, el repentino tazón de ramen sobre él, la manera en la que se expresaba eufóricamente, ¿Por qué lo hacía si ella no era eufórica?, y por último que lo llamara Hibari- no recuerdo a ver echo algo malo, o no por el momento-la tomo por el mentón haciendo que lo viese y poniendo una mirada llena de malicia y lujuria- ¿quieres que haga algo malo aquí y ahora?.

_A I-pin se le erizo la piel al sentir esa mirada sobre ella y el tono de voz en que Hibari le hablaba no ayudaba mucho a mantener su cordura, aunque igual las escenas que vio momentos antes en el pasado en la oficina del comité disciplinario la hizo ponerse firme y sacar fuerza de sabrá dios donde para liberarse de "la prisión" en la que la había puesto Hibari._

-Me voy-soltó un suspiro y camino hasta que volteo a verlo con una cara de pocos amigos que a Hibari realmente no le gustaba para nada- no esperes a que vaya a tu casa hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana…no sé hasta cuando vaya .

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-la cuestiono mientras trataba de acercarse a ella, pero ella lo evadía, y sentir esa atmosfera asesina en su "pequeña" novia no era normal hasta que sintió un pequeño…solo un pequeño casi insignificante escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal que lo hizo tragar saliva en silencio, puesto que nunca la había visto actuar así, ¿Qué hizo mal ahora?.

-Nos vemos después-fue lo último que dijo para "irse" de ahí, aunque se podría decir que prácticamente huyo de él pues sabía que esa mirada que le dio hace unos segundos no le daría tregua en la noche, así que decidió "irse", bueno huir de el teóricamente.

-Oye esper…-el intento alcanzarla pero un leve mareo le impidió avanzar más y quedarse ahí de pie colocándose la mano en su frente, su visión era un poco borrosa, genial ahora venía a sentirse como si de una embarazada se tratara.

_Que bien ahora veía imágenes de su yo de quince años en la oficina del comité disciplinario de la secundaria namimori, aunque solo podía ver ciertos fragmentos estaba el trabajando, luego llego Adelheid y se le insinuaba sexualmente y después de eso entraban los jóvenes Lambo e I-pin…no, no eso no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?, ahora entendía el porqué de ese repentino comportamiento en su "pequeña novia", ¿y ahora que haría?, no existían cosas que lo hicieran tragar saliva y sentir escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal, pero en ese momento en que ella le dirigió ese semblante lleno de aura asesina…no le agrado del todo._

¿Quién diría que la hora de repartir ramen sería un caos total?, en un fallido intento del bazooka traería problema en el pasado con el Hibari de quince años, y peor aún los problemas se venían peor en el futuro con el ya mencionado guardián, y ahora venía lo peor…no estaría con su pareja en un tiempo, no sabía cuánto sería pero igual sabía que no lo soportaría.

****

Fin.  


* * *

****

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado~, ahora si paso a retirarme!, son las 3:04 am en México, y tengo otras dos historias más las cuales tengo que avanzar D:

en fin paso a...-me pasa rozando un cuchillo por la mejilla.

-Ushishishi al fin te atrape plebeya, no se me ha olvidado lo de la ultima ves.

are...¡adios!-huye de nuevo.

-¡Vuelve aquí plebeya!.


End file.
